Talk:Krypto
so we just . . . arent going to include bizarros dog from the DCAU? wait . . . would taht be on the bizarro-krypto page or here? ralok (talk) 02:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :It's not a Bizarro Krypto, it's just an alien pet he named Krypto. There are three DCAU Kryptos. One was Kal-El's dog as a kid, one was Bizarro's pet, and one was Van-El's grown up dog in the fantasy. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah but shouldnt it stil be noted for its relation to the character, or rather the idea of the character? ralok (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay let me put it this way, Shelby is on this page . . . Alien-dog-krypto should be on this page too. ralok (talk) 00:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wolf, Earth-16's Krypto Why not add Wolf (Earth-16), Earth-16's version of Krypto, if the name "Krypto" is his alias?--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 14:14, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Didn't YJ SB just name Wolf, "Wolf" in the cartoon? When did they ever call him Krypto? FVanth (talk) 02:14, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know. I read this in Wolf's own profile here on the Wiki. Anyway, having he been called Krypto or not, he is not the Earth-16's version of Krypto??--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 02:19, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Krypto (New 52) v Krypto (DC Rebirth) Hi all, I have been wondering; since Krypto (DC Rebirth) looks more like Krypto (New Earth) than Krypto (New 52) shouldn't a new character page be started, or something to show that the 'Rebirth' version is not the same character as the 'New 52'? I mean isn't the Krypto from Rebirth basically the same as the Krypto (New Earth). Even if not the 'New 52' version is obviously not the same as the 'Rebirth' one, they don't even look similar. The 'New 52' version is basically modeled after a shaggy White German Shepherd. The 'Rebirth' version is much smaller and basically modeled after a very lightly colored Yellow Labrador Retriever, but simplified to white for ease of drawing. those are just my two cents, FVanth (talk) 09:49, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Rebirth does not get separate pages. That may change in the future, but for the moment, it's just "New 52 +10 years +shenanigans for some characters". But there's little difference for others. You'd just create an inconsistent mess, an even more inconsistent mess than we have right now with Crisis and Flashpoint. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:54, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :: To elaborate, we're treating Krypto's breed change as a Retcon at the moment instead of trying to overcomplicate it. --- Haroldrocks talk 12:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Well, I'm confused, because I've noticed that Kal-El_(New_Earth)#Rebirth just has a "Rebirth" section added to him, and the current appearances "Rebirth Superman" are added to Superman (Clark Kent) / Superman (New Earth)'s page. Wouldn't it make more sense since "Rebirth Krypto" looks like Krypto (New Earth) just to add a Rebirth section to his page too? (I'd even be willing to do it if you'd like me to.) I mean he looks like him, he acts like him. That Krypto has already proven he can cross dimensional barriers in "Return to Krypton (I and II)" Doesn't it make sense that if the Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent came to to "Prime Earth" through some sort of dimension jump or whatever, wouldn't Clark have brought his dog with him too; or, maybe just like in the end of "Return to Krypton" Krypto just followed him out of loyalty. Who knows maybe somewhere out there all alone is Krypto (Prime Earth), grieving over the loss of his own master, Superman (Prime Earth), maybe someday he will come back, or maybe he died of a "broken heart" the way some dogs do in real life have been known to do after losing their master and refusing to eat. (Of course I much rather him still be out there on Prime Earth somewhere and would like to see him again.) Anyway, that's just my head cannon. Oh, and one last thing. I was confused, I thought "Talk" was an open discussion, and I only today discovered a "discussion" link. (heh, sorry.) Are we allowed to bring up "head cannon" in the discussion, and if so may I bring up the same topic on the discussion page/forum/thing? Not a direct transplant, but start and actual fresh discussion? Sorry... FVanth (talk) 01:45, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :Talk is for discussion about the page. Discussion is for general socializing discussion. Things about a page should be brought up on a talk page, not Discussions. :As for why Superman has a Rebirth section, (a time duplicate of) New Earth Superman was physically brought to Prime Earth after Convergence, and after the death of Prime Earth Superman, New Earth Superman took his place. In Rebirth, Mxy then merged several things about them, but the one we're seeing today is essentially New Earth. It's way beyond a "look". Krypto does not have this convoluted backstory. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:56, June 25, 2017 (UTC) So if I want to discuss my "head cannon" about what happened to New 52 Krypto I would put that in Discussion? Oh, I must have missed when Mxy did that. What issue was that in? So, if the Krypto we're seeing today is essentially New Earth, shouldn't those appearances be put onto the https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Krypto_(New_Earth)/Appearances then? FVanth (talk) 02:09, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :* Krypto is not "essentially New Earth". Krypto is Prime Earth. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 04:36, June 26, 2017 (UTC)